Comme d'habitude
by Drake Stormrider
Summary: Song fic, HPDM. Tout est dans le titre


_**Blabla : Dimanche gris, des vieilles musiques dans les oreilles, ça donne ça... **_

_**Cet OS sous entends des relations entre hommes, donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Pas de lemon par contre.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne, c'est assez particulier comme style ^^"**_

_**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé ^^**_

La chanson est évidemment "Comme d'habitude", de Claude François...

* * *

**oOo**

Le réveil sonne. Un affreux bruit strident, qui résonne certainement dans toute la maison. Ma main tombe dessus, reportant la prochaine sonnerie. Les draps sont tièdes, agréables. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis si bien... Au chaud, contre toi. Je traîne un peu plus, quelques minutes passées à t'observer. Quelques minutes avant de commencer ma journée. Puis la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. L'heure de se lever cette fois...

_Je me lève, et je te bouscule,_

_Tu ne te réveilles pas, comme d'habitude._

Malgré ce réveil qui continue de hurler, de siffler, que je fais taire définitivement pour la journée. Tu t'agites doucement, les couvertures ont glissé quand je me suis levé, dévoilant ta peau blanche, frissonnante sous la fraicheur de l'air.

_Sur toi je remonte le drap_

_J'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude_

_Ma main caresse tes cheveux_

_Presque malgré moi comme d'habitude_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'effleurer ta peau si douce. De glisser un bref instant mes doigts dans ta chevelure soyeuse. Tu as l'air d'un ange quand tu dors, mon ange à moi. Et tu bouges de nouveau, semblant chercher une position confortable, quelque chose manque... J'ai envie de me recoucher près de toi, de t'embrasser et d'attendre que tu te réveilles, pour voir tes yeux s'entrouvrir doucement.

_Mais toi tu me tournes le dos_

_Comme d'habitude_

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, mon sourire s'éteint. Encore ce matin, je me lève seul. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute. Tu commences plus tard, alors tu peux te permettre de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé qu'une fois, rien qu'une, tu te lèves avec moi, pour me souhaiter une bonne journée. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

_Alors je m'habille très vite_

_Je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude_

En dehors de la pièce, l'air est plus froid. Cette maison est assez vieille, et on n'a jamais pris le temps d'améliorer vraiment l'intérieur. Alors en hiver les couloirs sont gelés, et le parquet sous mes pieds nus me tire quelques frissons. Je descend à la cuisine, faisant grincer les marches centenaires sous mon poids. Le carrelage est encore plus glacé que le bois, et c'est presque en sautillant que je remplis la vieille cafetière italienne, avant de la mettre sur le feu. Pendant que ça chauffe, je file mettre une paire de chaussettes, et enfile de solides chaussures de cuir, pas le top de l'élégance, mais les plus confortables que j'ai. Si tu me voyais les mettre, je suis sûr que je verrais ton nez se froncer, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Mais tu ne dirais rien. Parce toi comme moi savons que ce serait inutile. Déjà la cafetière siffle, et je verse le café chaud dans un vieux mug attrapé dans un placard. Le même que tous les matins, celui avec un vif d'or sur fond rouge, que tu m'avais offert pour mon anniversaire.

_Tout seul je bois mon café_

_Je suis en retard comme d'habitude_

_Sans bruit je quitte la maison_

_Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude_

Je pourrais utiliser la cheminée, ou transplaner, mais le Ministère n'est pas très loin alors j'y vais à pied. Voir ce ciel sombre au diapason de mon humeur me fait du bien quelque part. Et il a l'exacte couleur de tes yeux. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par leur couleur, changeante, passant du gris perle au noir de l'orage selon ton humeur. Je n'ai pas pu les voir souvent ces derniers temps, tes yeux. Je crois que ça me manque.

Je reporte mon attention sur les vieux arbres décharnés qui agrémentent la rue. Il n'y a encore personne dehors, hormis le vieux voisin d'en face qui promène son chien. Je le salue de la tête, et il me répond de même. Une rafale de vent glacé balaye la rue, s'infiltrant sous mon manteau. C'est l'hiver, presque Noël, mais notre rue semble avoir été oubliée par l'ambiance festive du centre ville...

_J'ai froid, je relève mon col_

_Comme d'habitude_

J'arrive au Ministère. Quelques collègues pressés se hâtent de rentrer à l'intérieur, probablement aussi en retard que moi. Mais je peux me permettre quelques minutes de dérogation, étant donné mon poste. Et personne n'oserait jamais me le faire remarquer de toute façon. Sauf peut-être mes meilleurs amis. S'ils voyaient mon expression, ils se douteraient que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ils essayeraient de m'aider, à leur façon, en le critiquant, en me disant que je serais mieux sans lui. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, que j'ai besoin de lui comme de l'air que je respire. Même si c'est dur parfois. Alors, pour que ce soit plus facile, pour qu'on ne me pose pas de questions, le plus simple, c'est encore de feindre que tout va bien...

_Comme d'habitude, toute la journée_

_Je vais jouer à faire semblant_

_Comme d'habitude je vais sourire_

_Comme d'habitude je vais même rire_

_Comme d 'habitude, enfin je vais vivre_

_Comme d'habitude_

Une journée passée à travailler, à vérifier des rapports, des enquêtes, à tout ordonner et corréler. C'est presque machinal après tout ce temps. Mes pensées s'égarent, je pense à ce soir... A ce qui ne changera pas...

_Et puis le jour s'en ira_

_Moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude_

_Toi, tu seras sorti_

_Pas encore rentré comme d'habitude_

La maison sera silencieuse et vide, comme morte. Mes clés tinteront dans la petite assiette métallique où je les jette chaque soir. Ma veste ira rejoindre la patère au mur tandis que ma sacoche s'écrasera au pied du meuble à chaussures. Devant, il y aura mes chaussons, que tu auras trouvé le matin en te levant, et que tu auras rangé là, « parce que ça trainerai sinon ». Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Enfin c'est ce que je me plaît à croire.  
Dans la cuisine, un petit mot pour m'indiquer que mon repas est au frigidaire, et combien de temps il faudra que je le réchauffe. Je sourirais, en constatant qu'après tout ce temps, tu me penses encore incapable de faire la cuisine comme il faut... « Tu serai fichu faire brûler de l'eau ! » Tu avais répondu ça dans le magasin d'électroménager moldu, quand je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'acheter un micro-onde juste pour moi. Le vendeur avait eu ce petit sourire un peu gêné, avant que tu ne l'assailles de questions. Parce qu'en plus tu voulais le meilleur...

Alors je réchaufferai mon assiette, et m'installerai à table, face à la vieille pendule de grand-mère pour manger. Puis une fois mon repas fini, je ferai la vaisselle, rapidement, avant de monter.

_Tout seul j'irai me coucher_

_Dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude_

Je vérifierai que le réveil est bien réglé, et je lirai quelques minutes, le temps de trouver le sommeil. Mais comme chaque soir, ce sera vain, et je finirai par poser mon livre, me demandant où tu es à cette heure ci, ce que tu fais. A quelle heure tu rentreras. Si tu penses à moi. Et je douterai, comme chaque soir, je me dirai que tu ne t'intéresse plus autant à moi qu'avant, que je n'étais une passade. Et mon cœur se tordrait dans tous les sens, coupant ma respiration. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, ma vue serait brouillée... Alors je poserai mes lunettes sur la table de chevet, avant d'éteindre, et de me rouler en boule sous les draps.

_Mes larmes, je les cacherai_

_Comme d'habitude_

Et puis mes sanglots se calmeraient, et je me reprocherai ce moment de faiblesse. Je penserai à ta réaction si tu me trouvais en pleurs dans ce lit, et je me lèverai pour me passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. En évitant soigneusement mon reflet dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que je me sente prêt à affronter mes yeux rougis et mon air perdu. Et pendant quelques minutes, je m'efforcerai de sourire, jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression que ce soit naturel. Et je retournerai me coucher, pour m'endormir rapidement.

_Comme d'habitude, même la nuit_

_Je vais jouer à faire semblant_

_  
_Puis le bruit caractéristique de tes clés dans la serrure me réveillera. Des marmonnement alors que tu rangeras ma sacoche échouée à sa place, que tu ajusteras mon manteau sur la patère. Puis le bruit de tes pas dans l'escalier, pendant que j'allumerai la lampe de la chambre.

_Comme d'habitude tu rentreras_

_Comme d'habitude je t'attendrai_

_Comme d'habitude tu me souriras_

_Comme d'habitude_

Toujours ce même sourire, mélange d'excuses et de joie. Joie de rentrer ou de me revoir ? Je ne sais jamais. Tu viendras m'embrasser rapidement avant de filer à la salle de bain attenante, me demandant comment s'est passée ma journée. Et alors que je te raconterai tout ça, sans être certain que tu m'écoutes vraiment, tu te changeras pour venir me rejoindre, réchauffant un peu ce grand lit vide de ta présence.

_Comme d'habitude tu te déshabilleras_

_Comme d'habitude tu te coucheras_

_Comme d'habitude on s'embrassera_

_Comme d'habitude_

Tu me dirai que je t'ai manqué. Et je te dirai que j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Sans savoir si c'est la vérité. On se dit ça tout les soirs, c'en est devenu une sorte de rituel. Maintenant il sonne un peu faux. Comme si on essayait de maintenir en place les fragments d'une illusion d'amour entre nous...

_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant_

_Comme d'habitude on fera l'amour_

_Comme d'habitude on fera semblant _

_

* * *

_**oOo**_  
_

Pourtant, ce soir là, quand je suis sorti du Ministère, tu es là. Debout, dans ton grand manteau noir de marque, droit et fier comme si le monde entier t'appartenait. Des gens te saluent mais tu ne les vois pas. Ton regard est fixé sur moi, tu m'as vu.

Je vais vers toi, surpris, étonné. Je rentre seul d'habitude, alors pourquoi ? Tu ne travailles pas ? Tu vois toutes ces questions dans mon regard, et tu sors un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses rouges, parsemées de quelques blanches. Je suis de plus en plus surpris et je te regarde une nouvelle fois. Tes yeux pétillent, d'impatience, de joie. D'autres choses que je n'arrives pas à déterminer. Et tu m'embrasses, sans t'attarder, avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner vers la maison.

Je cherche dans ma tête la raison d'un tel comportement. As-tu fais quelque chose dont tu sens coupable ? Je te pose des questions, mais tu les éludes toutes, me demandant de patienter. Quand on arrive à la maison, je suis surpris de trouver les lumières allumées. Dans le salon, une table est dressée pour deux, avec soin. Typiquement toi. Tu as prévu un dîner aux chandelles ? Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu à m'annoncer que tu ne puisses pas faire comme d'habitude ? Je doute, et je commence à avoir peur. Tu t'es peut-être lassé, et tu as prévu de me le dire en grande pompe. Ou tu veux te faire pardonner quelque chose...

Tu reviens de la cuisine, et vois mon air perdu. Un instant, une ombre passe à travers tes yeux gris. Tu m'invites à m'asseoir. Je refuse. Je te demande ce qu'il se passe. Je veux une réponse... Cette fois, l'ombre reste plus longtemps dans ton regard. Tu as l'air chagriné. Tu poses la bouteille que tu tenais sur la table, et tu te rapproches de moi, pour me prendre dans tes bras, tendrement. Et tu me réponds enfin.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, tu me souffles ça dans l'oreille, me faisant frissonner au passage. Et alors que tu prononces ces quelques mots, je me sens glacé, avant de brûler de l'intérieur. Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? J'ai honte de moi, et ça doit se voir, parce que tu ris doucement. Tu me trouves des excuses, en plaisantant, et te détache de moi pour ouvrir la bouteille.

Ton rire et ta bonne humeur revenue me donnent envie de sourire, un peu tristement pourtant et je m'assois. On trinque d'un verre du meilleur champagne français, et on commence à manger. C'est excellent comme d'habitude, et je te le fais remarquer. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de crâner un peu, fier comme un paon de ta cuisine.

Mais alors que le repas se poursuit, je te sens de plus en plus anxieux, agité. Tu as quelque chose à me dire finalement. Imperceptiblement, mes doutes de tout à l'heure reviennent, se logeant insidieusement dans mon ventre, me coupant tout appétit. Je finis par te fixer, et tu sembles comprendre qu'il faut que tu parles. Alors tu te lèves et te met à genoux devant moi, inspirant profondément comme pour te donner du courage.

« Comme tu le sais, ça fait trois ans qu'on vit ensemble... Ça n'a pas toujours été rose, ni facile, mais je... »

C'est la première fois que je te vois hésiter ainsi. C'est surprenant et ça m'inquiète un peu. La boule de doutes se fait plus lourde en moi. Pourtant j'aurai du comprendre tout de suite...

« Je... Je sais pas trop comment dire ça... Harry, marrions nous ! »

Tu as presque crié. Ton regard est ancré au mien, guettant ma réponse. Mais je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce que tu viens de dire. Il faut encore quelques instants pour que les mots parviennent à mon esprit, quelques instants pour que les doutes se transforment en papillons qui me font une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Quelques instants avant que mes larmes ne coulent, comme chaque soir, mais si différentes. Quelques instants avant que je te réponde par un « Oui ! » tout en me jetant dans tes bras pour t'embrasser.

Ce soir là, on n'a pas fini le repas, et on est montés se coucher. Ce soir là, mon cœur s'est remis à battre à l'unisson du tien, on s'est aimés comme jamais.

Comme d'habitude.


End file.
